


Champagne Supernova

by trxxiebea



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Modern Era, Multi, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxxiebea/pseuds/trxxiebea
Summary: University is supposed to be the time of your life, right? Modern Day AU fic exploring the friendships, relationships and general shenanigans of our fave group of gals.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever proper fic so please be kind!  
> Shelagh and Patrick make regular appearances but are not the focus of the story.   
> Trixie, Patsy, Barbara and Jenny are all second year students- Trixie, Patsy and Jenny are 20, Barbara is 19.   
> Delia is a first year student, she’s 19 also.   
> Shelagh is 24, and works as a medical receptionist, which is where she meets Patrick, who is probably mid to late 30s.   
> Tim is 14, Angela is 3 months, they’ve only been together for a year and a half and Angela was unplanned, but they make it work and they have a very strong relationship (so don’t worry Turnadette fans!)

*BEEP* BEEP *BEEP*

“Patsy…” Trixie growled as she reached out to turn off the alarm  
“Is it entirely necessary to get up at this ungodly hour on a Saturday?” She rolled over to face the unoccupied bed on the other side of the room, pulling the duvet further over her head.   
“That’s the third time it’s gone off, the other two you slept through!” Patsy laughed from where she stood infront of the mirror, french plaiting her bright red hair. Trixie dragged herself out of bed, still cocooned in the duvet, and made her way towards the wardrobe they shared in their tiny room of their student flat.

“Don’t you have that gallery trip today anyways?” Patsy asked as trixie stared aimlessly at the large array of clothing options that definitely infiltrated into patsy’s side of the wardrobe,  
“Supposed to, but it doesnt count towards our grades and I have that painting that I need to finish by tomorrow-” Trixie was in her second year of studying Fine Art, almost the polar opposite to the Chemistry degree Patsy was working towards, “-I’m also thinking of visiting Shelagh later, if you want to join? I’m definitely in need of some Angela love!” Shelagh had been Trixie’s ‘buddy’ at high school, she was 4 years older than Trixie but they had remained good friends even after school. Shelagh was involved with an older man, a doctor, who had a 12 year old son, and they had a 3 month old daughter called Angela together.

“That sounds dreamy, but I’m meeting Deels for brunch and probably won’t be back till later on…”  
“Why? Because you’ll be having too much post avocado on toast sex?” Trixie joked as Patsy rolled her eyes, but blushed deeply.   
“If you must know, we’re planning our weekend in Paris over the easter break!”   
“Gosh how romantic!” Delia was Patsy’s girlfriend. She was a first year Sports Science student, and they had met around 2 months ago, when Patsy had to take Trixie to A&E after she had fallen down the escalators of the tube station on the way home from a particularly messy night out- in typical Trixie fashion! Delia had been there with a dislocated shoulder following a rugby match, she was one of the clumsiest people Patsy had ever met, but that just made her love her even more!

Trixie finally decided on a black denim skirt, a lilac turtle necked jumper and black heeled chelsea boots, quite the contrast to Patsy’s loose fitting jeans, oversized sweatshirt and Dr Martens with stripey socks that most definitely didn’t match. Trixie sat down next to Patsy in front of the mirror, tying her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail she started to apply her makeup while Patsy watched her intently  
“You seem down, what’s up?” Patsy asked   
“Nothing! I guess it’s just that you and Deels are so happy, and I suppose i’m just a bit jealous, which I shouldn’t be and I’m so happy that you guys are happy but…” Trixie trailed off as Patsy took her hand and squeezed it affectionately  
“I’m sorry, i’m being such a downer! I’m super excited for you guys, I promise.” Trixie smiled at her friend. She was just getting over an awful breakup with a boy she’d been with since she was 16, Tom. Trixie liked to put on a brave face and pretend that everything was perfectly fine, but Patsy was the only one who could really see through that and knew that most of the time Trixie was far from okay.   
“I’ll see if Babs wants to come with me and I’ll get cuddles from Angela and it’ll be like Tom never even existed!”

Just then the door cracked open and Barbara appeared  
“Is everyone decent? Can I come in?” She asked, hands over her eyes. Barbara was their flatmate and shared a room with Jenny. Both were English Literature students, and both were quite conservative compared to Trixie and Patsy, however the four of them got on famously.   
“Of course you can come in, don’t be such a prude!” Trixie laughed as Barbara stepped inside the room and plonked herself onto Patsy’s bed.   
“I have an essay to write and I’m looking for any excuse to not have to do it, what are you both up to today that I can intrude on?” She asked, pulling her knees up to her chest and sitting her chin on them  
“Cheer up pal, Trixie was just saying she was going to ask you to go and visit Shelagh to see Angela with her-” Barbara’s eyes lit up  
“Can I come? Anything would be better than analysing the same Poe poem that we’ve been studying for months!” She sighed exasperatedly causing the others to laugh  
“Of course you can! I have a painting to finish off first but that should only take me an hour or so” Barbara’s face sank, she could get plenty of her essay written within an hour, and not doing it without an excuse would weigh on her mind all day  
“You’re welcome to help me mix paints-” Trixie winked, reading Barbara’s mind as her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.   
“Right, I’m off!” Patsy jumped up from her seat infront of the mirror and took her phone from the bedside table, heading towards the door,  
“Don’t have too much fun!” Trixie chimed, redoing her ponytail so that her fringe fell down and shaped her face effortlessly, as Patsy stuck her tongue out in response and left, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

“Trix wait up! I can’t find my Oyster!” Trixie groaned and turned to face Barbara who was on the floor rummaging through her bag  
“For goodness sake, how many times is this going to happen?” She sighed and crouched down to help Barbara search, instantly pulling the blue card out of the front pouch of Barbara’s backpack  
“You’re an idiot.” Trixie smiled as Barbara sheepishly took the card off her and zipped up her bag.   
“Now come on!”  
They crossed through the barriers, stepped outside of Poplar DLR station, turned left and made their way towards the Turner’s flat.

Five minutes later they stood outside the door, waiting for an answer to their continued knocking.   
“I don’t understand! She said she’d be in!” Trixie exclaimed, getting her phone out to call Shelagh.   
“Hello?” A young boy’s voice answered,  
“Hey Tim! Its Trix, is Shelagh there?” Trixie replied  
“She just popped out to the shops, she said she’d be back in half an hour and that was twenty minutes ago, so I’d guess she’d be about 10 minutes away now-” Trixie laughed at how precise his response was  
“Is it you who keeps knocking on the door? Dad tells me I shouldn’t answer when I’m in alone, but I guess I can if it’s you. Or do you have any axe murderers with you?”  
“Just Babs, she’s not an axe murderer though, only knives!” Trixie joked and Barbara slapped her on the arm, rolling her eyes.   
“Okay, i’ll be down in a sec!” Timothy replied and hung up the phone.

Soon enough Trixie and Barbara were settled on the sofa while Tim made cups of tea in the adjoining kitchen.   
“So how’s school going?” Barbara asked, as Trixie rolled her eyes in Barbara’s direction  
“What?” She whispered  
“It’s just such a mumsy thing to ask!” Trixie laughed as Tim came back through with a mug of tea for each of the girls.   
“It’s okay, i’m doing really well in maths and science!” Tim grinned   
“I should think so with a doctor for a dad and a trainee midwife for a stepmum!” Trixie replied, causing Tim to smile sheepishly  
“The problem is history. I find it so hard and i’m failing everything and dad’s on my back about it all the time!” He exclaimed, plonking himself down in the armchair opposite the sofa.   
“I shouldn’t worry about it too much, we can’t all be good at everything!” Barbara said sympathetically, before an idea popped into her head.   
“You know our flatmate Jenny?” She asked him and Tim nodded  
“She got an A* in her history A Level, I’m pretty sure she almost got full marks!”   
“Alright for some…” Tim pouted as Trixie playfully kicked his leg under the table, which he responded to by sticking his tongue out at her.   
“No! What I meant is I’m sure she’d be willing to tutor you! We can ask her if you want?” Barbara continued, and Tim’s eyes lit up  
“That would be great actually!” He replied  
“I can’t afford to fail another exam, i’d have to have private lessons with Mrs Willis!” He scrunched up his face in disgust, causing the girls to laugh.

Just then they heard a key turn in the door and a soft scottish lilt shout up the stairs.   
“Tim! I’m home!”   
“We’re in the living room!” He replied  
“We? Who’s we?” Shelagh appeared in the doorway and grinned  
“My girls! It’s so nice to see you!” She exclaimed and Trixie jumped up to go and hug her friend.   
“Hey Angie!” She cooed at the beautiful baby in Shelagh’s arms. Angela’s eyes blinked open and she reached out a hand towards Trixie.   
“Here, you can hold her if you’d like!” Shelagh responded, handing over the baby and moving to hug Barbara and sit down next to her on the sofa.   
“Shelagh she’s so so beautiful! I still can’t believe you made this!” Trixie gazed at Angela and Shelagh blushed  
“I’m sure you know the ins and outs of all that Trixie!” She joked and Trixie laughed loudly  
“EXCUSE ME! I don’t want to hear about any of that thank you very much!” Tim exclaimed, fingers in his ears, causing the girls to laugh even harder.   
They sat for hours and hours chatting and catching up on life, Angela being passed around the room, but Trixie most definitely hogging most of the time with her! Eventually they realised that it was almost 10pm, and if they didn’t leave soon they’d miss the last tube home.   
“It’s been so so lovely to see you both, we must do this more often!” Shelagh said as she hugged Barbara, and then Trixie.   
“Oh definitely! Mostly because i need to see more of this little sweetie!” Trixie replied, stroking Angela’s head.   
“Yes I’d love to see more of you guys!” Barbara chirped  
“And Tim, I’ll let you know what Jenny says about the tutoring!” She shouted as they walked out the door and towards the tube station.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3, introducing both Jenny and Delia! Also, next chapter will be pupcake for anyone interested!  
> (Sorry it’s quite short!)

“ARGHGH!!”  
“Jesus Christ Jenny! Who pissed in your cornflakes?” Patsy appeared in the kitchen doorway to see Jenny sat at the table with her head in her hands over a large pile of open books.  
“I have 3 essays due in by the end of the weekend and let’s just say I haven’t even read the books they’re based on yet. I hate past me.” She scowled, then groaned and lay her head on the table in despair.  
“If I knew anything about English Literature you know I’d stay and help you, but seeing as your pain is self inflicted I can’t say I feel that much sympathy for you.” Patsy joked, earning her a glare from across the table.  
“Okaaaayyy…. I see you aren’t in the mood for jokes?”  
“Sorry, I’m being an absolute nightmare..” Jenny sighed and Patsy smiled sympathetically at her  
“Don’t worry old thing, cup of tea?” She asked, Jenny nodded  
“Please-”

“Jenny Leeeeeeee!” Trixie’s sing song voice echoed through the flat  
“Kitchen!” Jenny shouted back. Soon Trixie bounded into the kitchen, dressed in gym gear with a large pile of canvases under her arm.  
“Were you at the gym or the studio?” Patsy giggled, confused by her appearance.  
“Both! I got up at 6 and went for a run, then popped into the studio to pick up these-” Trixie threw the half finished paintings onto the table  
“Then I went to a spin class, and did a fuck load of cardio and abs, then ran back here!”  
“You’re bloody mental…” Jenny exclaimed, eyes wide, earning herself one of Trixie’s signature giggles as she sat down opposite Jenny at the table.  
“Anyway, I need to talk to you.” She picked up Jenny’s pen and tapped her playfully on the arm with it.  
“You know how me and Babs went to see Shelagh the other day?”  
“Yes, and?” Jenny replied  
“Well basically, Tim’s history teacher is getting suuuuper pissed off at him because he’s failing everything, and Barbara may have mentioned how you were really good at history, aaaaand, we sort of suggested that you could tutor him maybe?” Jenny groaned  
“I know I know! You’re super busy, but think of the CV potential? Tutoring a 14 year old will make you stand out when you’re applying for PGCEs? And history and english are pretty similar in the way they’re taught right? It’ll be good practise! Oh please say yes?” She grabbed Jenny’s hands and looked at her with the cutest puppy dog eyes Jenny could imagine, it almost was impossible to say no to her.  
“Fine! I’ll do it! But if I fail second year I’m blaming you!” She huffed and Trixie grinned  
“Yay! Tim will appreciate it loads I promise! He’s such a sweet kid.”  
“Only cos he bloody fancies you…” Patsy laughed from the counter and Trixie rolled her eyes  
“No he doesnt don’t be silly!” She replied  
“She just don’t notice because everyone fancies Trixie-” Jenny joked, pouting at her friend across the table  
“Shut up, no they don’t!” Trixie retaliated, starting to blush  
“No you’re right, not everyone fancies you… You aren’t welsh enough for me!” Patsy teased, raising her eyebrows  
“And you’re just not man enough for me, what can I say?” Jenny giggled, kicking Trixie under the table.  
“You guys are so annoying….” Trixie sighed, picking a satsuma out of the fruitbowl on the table and peeling it.

“Hello? Pats are you in?”  
“Speak of the devil!” Trixie exclaimed  
“We’re in the kitchen!” Patsy shouted back and Delia appeared in the doorway.  
“Hey guys! How are you all?” She asked, making her way over to Patsy and quickly kissing her.  
“Hey babe-” Patsy said quietly, brushing Delia’s hair out of her face and kissing her again  
“Jesus christ, just remind us that we’re both single why don’t you!” Trixie joked making the couple both blush.  
“Sorry…” Delia replied sheepishly as Patsy stuck her tongue out at Trixie.  
“Ooh are these your paintings?” Delia asked excitedly, moving over to the table to look at the canvases Trixie had brought in.  
“Yep, we had to do four landscapes based on four different artists, super boring!” Trixie replied, turing the canvases over to show Delia  
“So this really colourful one is based on Georgie O'keefe, this one is Van Gogh, hopefully that’s quite obvious!” Trixie laughed  
“This one made of tiny spots of different colour is Monet, and this boring realism one is Constable!”  
“Trixie these are insane!” Delia exclaimed, as Patsy came up behind her to look at them as well  
“Fuck off I thought this was a photo!” She picked up the Constable canvas to look closer  
“That’s cos she’s stupidly talented!” Jenny laughed from across the table, as Trixie tried to hide her blush  
“Gosh you guys are flattering me today, what on earth did I do to deserve it?” She giggled, trying to brush off how much their comments meant to her as she plopped a segment of satsuma into her mouth.  
“Does anyone want to finish this? I’m not really hungry” she asked and Jenny extended her arm to take the orange from her.  
“Shit, Deels we need to go or we’ll miss the film!” Patsy suddenly noticed the time and took her jumper off the back of one of the empty chairs, pulling it over her head.  
“Don’t have too much fun ladies!” Trixie joked as they left the room  
“Love you both, see you later!” Patsy chimed as they made their way down the hallway towards the front door, Delia taking Patsy’s hand in hers as they walked.


End file.
